The overall objective of the Cell Function Analysis Core at the University of Washington Diabetes Research Center is to provide affiliates with analyses of glucose metabolism, mitochondrial function and intracellular signaling to support research of diabetes, obesity and related disorders. To achieve this goal, the Core aims to: (1) Provide real time functional analysis using in vitro flow culture systems of tissues/cells; (2) Provide in vivo assessments of metabolic phenotypes in rodent models important in diabetes research; (3) Provide static assessment of cellular metabolism and function; (4) Harvest, isolate and culture primary tissue from rodents, including islets and islet cells, liver, retina and brain, for subsequent morphological and functional characterization, as well as to procure human islets for the same purposes; (5) Offer training and consultation to affiliates, their trainees and staff; and (6) Develop new analytical tools requested by affiliates to support their studies of the metabolic regulation of cell function as it relates to research in diabetes, obesity and related disorders. Since inception of the Core in 2002, in vitro analysis has been the major focus. Cell and tissue types that have been analyzed include islets, retina, skeletal muscle, stem cells, macrophages, lymphocytes, adipocytes, endothelial cells, neuronal cells and liver/hepatocytes. Recently, in vivo services have been added to combine both the detailed and mechanistic analyses provided in cell and tissue studies with the ability to test the roles of identified processes in whole body settings. Whole animal studies currently offered include glucose and insulin tolerance tests, hyperinsulinemic-euglycemic clamps, islet transplantation and collection of lymph. Expansion of new in vitro, ex vivo, and in vivo services has allowed the Core to better serve the needs of the Center's research base. As diabetes affects metabolism and signaling in many cell types, the services of the Cell Function Analysis Core continue to be of great value to many Center affiliate investigators. The Core plans to continue to provide users with systematic and integrated approaches to the analysis of cell types that are critically involved in diabetes and its complications, obesity and related disorders.